Balade au clair de pleine lune
by Iroko
Summary: Personne ne croit Harry quand il dit qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Pour se détendre de ses insomnies, il va parfois se balader au clair de lune. Peut-être aurait-il dû être moins imprudent ?
Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Blabla de l'auteur : J'avais envie de faire un petit Harry x Fenrir, c'est partie pour une petite :

 **Balade au clair de pleine lune**

Harry se sentait seul. Même quand il se faufilait dans la marée estudiantine de Poudlard pour aller en cours. Depuis que son nom avait surgit de la coupe de feu, l'hostilité et le mépris avaient remplacé la camaraderie. Même la vénération encombrante des frères Crivey lui aurait parue réconfortante à présent. Mais ceux-ci avaient déserté leur idole comme les autres. Ron avait préféré sa jalousie à l'amitié qui les liait et seule Hermione restait à ses côtés, même si Harry avait vu le doute dans ses yeux. Sirius s'était empressé de le féliciter pour ce tour digne des Maraudeurs, le grondant vaguement pour la forme sur l'aspect sécuritaire. Isolé de tous, ayant pour seule compagnie une Hermione obsédée par sa sécurité et déterminée à lui rapporter et lui faire apprendre tous les sorts utiles qu'elle pouvait trouver, Harry se sentait comme enfermé dans un œuf de verre flottant au milieu de requins qui lui jetaient des regards noirs et mordillaient de temps en temps sa coquille. La sensation d'étouffer ne l'aidait pas à dormir et s'il avait au début profité de ses insomnies pour aller étudier à la bibliothèque sous sa cape d'invisibilité, son besoin de respirer l'avait porté à se balader dehors, respirant à pleins poumons pour calmer son anxiété. Il lui arrivait même d'aller dans la forêt interdite, restant près de l'orée mais assez loin pour pouvoir ôter sa cape sans être vu du château, pour mieux sentir les odeurs qui l'entouraient. D'ailleurs la botanique était devenue le cours où il arrivait le plus à se détendre, plus concentré sur les plantes de la serre où Chourave donnait ses cours que sur les autres élèves.

Cependant, alors qu'il se promenait une nouvelle nuit dans la forêt interdite, loin de l'enclos aux dragons que ce brave Hagrid lui avait montré, la réalité lui rappela que la forêt interdite n'était pas un domaine sécurisé, et pas seulement en raison de certaines menaces territoriales. Se tenir à l'écart du domaine des Acromentulas et des centaures ne protégeait pas d'une rencontre avec une créature en maraude. Et Harry se maudit, si préoccupé qu'il était à réfléchir à comment ne pas se faire croquer par un dragon, il avait oublié qu'on pouvait se faire croquer par un loup-garou, surtout quand on ne pensait pas à vérifier le croissant de lune avant de se promener au clair de celle-ci. Piquant un sprint, il regretta l'absence de ses chaussures - miniaturisées dans sa poche parce que marcher pied nu sur la mousse et la terre moelleuse, c'était tellement agréable - alors que des cailloux et des branches blessaient parfois ses foulées. Tout comme de n'avoir pas fait le devoir sur les loup-garous demandé par Rogue, trop heureux que Lupin l'annule. Difficile de se rappeler des points faibles de la créature énumérés par la voix honnie l'année dernière, encore plus alors que l'oxygène désertait son cerveau pour fournir la ration nécessaire à ses muscles pour poursuivre la course d'obstacles. Des obstacles qui étaient peut-être bien un avantage. Car si le château lui apparaissait comme un refuge, Harry se rendit compte que le grand espace découvert qui séparait la forêt de celui-ci ne serait qu'un meilleur terrain de chasse pour le loup-garou, bien plus rapide qu'Harry. A devoir tout le temps contourner des arbres, leurs vitesses de course étaient amenuisées et laissaient plus de chance à Harry. Mais pas beaucoup, et quand le prédateur entrepris un nouveau saut sur sa proie, la respiration haletante d'Harry lui fit cette fois-ci échouer dans la prononciation d'un sort de défense. Écrasé par le corps massif avant que celui-ci ne roule plus loin, entraîné par son élan, Harry se réjouit d'avoir miraculeusement échappé aux griffes et aux crocs mais il avait lâché sa baguette à cause du choc contre son épaule et ses lunettes avaient été balayées. Il tâtonna désespérément dans le flou qui l'entourait mais se retrouva bien vite plaqué au sol, des crocs menaçants appuyés contre sa gorge. Tout son courage fondit face à la force brute qui le maintenait. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, il allait mourir ce soir, seul et abandonné.

Résigné à son sort, il sursauta alors qu'une langue venait lui lécher le visage. Interloqué, il subit sans bouger les attentions du loup-garou qui semblait plus intéressé à le renifler et le lécher qu'à le bouffer. Il grimaça quand des griffes lui éraflèrent peu profondément le torse pour le débarrasser de son haut. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à rester immobile alors que la langue lui chatouillait le ventre. La séance de torture s'interrompit cependant alors qu'un hurlement surgissait tout proche et que son assaillant relevait le museau pour grogner. Harry ne savait pas quelle chance lui avait mis sur le dos - ou actuellement sur le ventre - un loup-garou léchouilleur mais elle avait tournée maintenant qu'ils étaient deux à se disputer ses os. Les mises en garde de son goûteur ne semblaient pas décourager le trouble-fête et Harry se recroquevilla alors qu'un premier assaut était repoussé. Le deuxième envoya malheureusement valdinguer les deux loups et Harry s'empressa de courir se placer dans le dos du sien. Pour l'instant il avait plus de chance en étant derrière son pseudo-protecteur qu'en tentant une échappée avec deux poursuivants. Heureusement qu'il avait repéré lequel était le sien et que les 2 loup-garoux étaient assez différents pour le brouillard qu'était actuellement sa vision. Le sien était un peu plus grand et baraqué, mais ça ne semblait pas faire peur à l'autre dont la toison arborait un gris beaucoup plus foncé. Difficile de savoir si l'argenté du sien n'était qu'une couleur ou un signe de vieillesse. Après plusieurs assauts où Harry tentait tant bien que mal de rester sous la protection de son loup tout en restant à distance de ses pattes pour ne pas se prendre un coup de griffe involontaire, son protecteur en eut visiblement assez et leva la patte pour... lui pisser dessus. Harry s'écarta dégoûté mais le loup-garou ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le bouscula pour se mettre au-dessus de lui et l'asperger de bas en haut. Harry ne put que s'enterrer face contre terre, ses mains protégeant du mieux que possible son visage du liquide dégoulinant. Un grognement salua la fin de la douche et un aboiement piteux lui répondit, faisant redresser un œil prudent à Harry. Bon, c'était peut-être dégoûtant mais au moins ça semblait efficace, l'autre loup-garou s'était détourné et s'élançait vers d'autres horizons. Bien, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'un loup-garou sur le dos, et s'il réussissait à lui échapper il devrait passer par les vestiaires de Quidditch pour se laver, ainsi que ses vêtements. Pas moyen qu'il prenne le risque de se faire attraper comme ça dans le château !

Malheureusement le loup-garou avait visiblement décidé d'arrêter de jouer et, après avoir reniflé encore une fois le cou d'Harry il enfonça lentement ses crocs dans l'épaule à côté, appuyant sur le dos d'Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Les crocs se retirèrent aussi délicatement qu'ils étaient entrés et une langue râpeuse vint laper la plaie. L'odeur du sang tournait la tête à Harry mais le malaise que provoquait la plaie à l'air libre fut bientôt éclipsé par la chaleur qui faisait bouillonner son sang au niveau de la morsure avant de se répandre dans le reste de son corps. Il avait été infecté réalisa-t-il et le poison se répandait pour faire de lui un loup-garou. La menace de mort que représentait ces créatures sauvages lui avait fait oublier que leurs victimes ne servaient pas forcément de repas. Il se maudit encore une fois pour son imprudence qui allait lui coûter sa vie avant que la douleur qui prenait possession de son corps et le transformait ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

Le craquement douloureux de ses os le réveilla alors que tout son corps bouillonnait comme une potion ratée. Quand tout sembla s'être remis en place, le laissant haletant et souffrant, il entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette plus grande qui se redressait à quelques mètres de lui. Il eut le temps de croiser deux yeux couleur d'ambre avant que l'inconscience ne vienne le cueillir à nouveau.

#POV Fenrir

Fenrir s'étira joyeusement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Comme il le soupçonnait, avoir une meute - fut-ce d'un seul loup - était vraiment nécessaire à l'équilibre d'un Alpha. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais réussi à s'en constituer une. Son loup avait une force peu commune, ce qui réduisait les chances de laisser en vie ses proies, et il arrivait que les sorciers lui vole son louveteau nouveau-né. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas mordu grand monde. En dehors des attaques organisées par le passé par Voldemort, il évitait en général les endroits peuplés. S'attaquer à un promeneur égaré n'avait guère de conséquences pourvu qu'il dissimule les traces après. Par contre s'il était à proximité d'une ville, il risquait qu'un sorcier ne donne l'alerte au Ministère. Et il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Donc il préférait les forêt profondes pour les nuits de pleine lune, même s'il s'aventurait parfois dans des lieux moins isolés. Aller traîner près de Poudlard n'était pas des plus sûrs mais la menace des créatures de la forêt interdite assurait normalement l'absence de sorciers dans les bois, en dehors du garde-chasse. Heureusement que ce n'est pas lui sur lequel il était tombé, il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que donnerait un demi-géant loup-garou. Ayant finit d'étirer ses membres mis à mal par la transformation, il décida d'aller inspecter le premier membre de sa meute. Il ferait mieux de décamper ensuite en vitesse. Par chance on était samedi donc il était possible qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas de la disparition d'un élève avant ce soir voire demain ou lundi matin si Loki lui était favorable. Arrivé près du corps, il fronça les sourcils. En-dehors d'une morsure à l'épaule, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre dommages. Connaissant les manières brusques des loup-garou qui aimaient jouer des griffes c'était impossible. A moins que... Se penchant au plus près il renifla profondément. Sa propre odeur le dissimulait presque mais il perçut finalement ce qui avait dû apaiser son loup. Un sentiment de possessivité extrême le traversa alors qu'il observait son compagnon. Contrairement aux veelas qui se sentaient attirés à travers l'espace, les loup-garous n'avaient aucun moyen de trouver le compagnon que la magie daignait leur accorder. Il était donc assez rare de trouver des âmes-sœurs au sein des couples loup-garou. Mais Fenrir avait pour une fois de la chance dans sa vie. Il avait vraiment bien fait de suivre son envie capricieuse de goûter à la forêt interdite. Écartant les cheveux de son compagnon pour mieux détailler son visage, il se figea en apercevant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Jurant contre Merlin, il sentit l'adrénaline l'envahir. Deux secondes lui suffirent à prendre une décision. C'était son compagnon, il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre, ni le Ministère ni Voldemort. Heureusement que les instincts violents et dominateurs du loup-garou avaient empêché qu'il soit marqué comme les autres mangemorts, Voldemort n'avait aucun moyen magique de le pister si jamais il revenait comme certaines rumeurs le laissaient entendre. Fenrir attrapa Harry Potter et le mit sur son épaule avant de transplaner là où il avait caché sa baguette et ses habits la veille. Il attacha de son mieux Harry dans son dos et le dissimula avec sa cape. Ensuite il entreprit de gagner le bord de Manche dans un mélange de transplanage, de course et de bus moldus - beurk - histoire de laisser une trace impossible à suivre. Quelques heures plus tard il se trouvait près de la frontière. Se lançant un sort d'invisibilité, il entreprit de se glisser le long des cars qui prenait le bateau pour la France. Il y aurait moins de chance de se faire remarquer en restant dans la soute alors que les occupants des cars gagnaient les étages du bateau pour une traversée plus confortable. Harry ne s'était toujours par réveillé malgré les cahots du voyage. Sa première transformation l'avait épuisé et une légère fièvre se faisait sentir. Fenrir décida de lui jeter un sort de sommeil par précaution. Mieux valait attendre d'être en sécurité avant d'avoir à lui expliquer la situation. Ce qui ne serait pas simple mais au moins il était trop jeune pour avoir appris à transplanner. Et comme sa baguette était perdue quelque part dans la forêt interdite, il ne risquait pas d'alerter le Ministère sur sa position à cause de la trace. Sans doute serait-il d'ailleurs plus prudent de ne pas lui retrouver de baguette avant sa majorité. Ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire d'attendre 3 ans avant de pouvoir refaire de la magie mais de toute manière il fallait déjà qu'il lui fasse accepter son nouvel état. Sans compter que se retrouver en couple avec un homme plus vieux ne faisait sans doute pas parti des fantasmes de l'adolescent.

Profitant du calme de la soute désertique, il réfléchit à la suite. Mieux valait ne pas rester en France, c'était trop proche. Gagner l'Amérique était quasiment impossible à faire en échappant à toute détection et donc contrôle d'identité. Habitué à un climat nordique il ne se voyait pas aller suer plus au sud, sans compter que le désert manquait d'arbre pour se dissimuler et de gibier comestible - quoiqu'il n'avait rien contre goûter à du lion mais ça devait opposer plus de résistance que les lynx européens. Sans doute ferait-il mieux de s'éloigner plus à l'est vers les grandes forêts, en évitant les pays de prédilections des vampires. Même si on pouvait s'y trouver un territoire, il n'appréciait pas de savoir que les villes proches avaient de fortes chances d'abriter un suceur de sang.

Arrivé en France, il se faufila hors de la soute en veillant à ne pas se faire écraser. Cherchant après quelque nourriture, il se fustigea après qu'un moldu se soit interrogé sur l'odeur que le vent portait. Gagnant une ruelle il lança un sort pour camoufler leur odeur. Le résultat le fit grogner. Ça leur éviterait peut-être de se faire repérer mais il n'aimait pas ne plus sentir son louveteau. Au moins il pouvait toujours entendre ses battements de cœur. Reprenant ses recherches, il subtilisa un bout de lard dans l'assiette d'un vieil homme qui prêtait plus attention au spectacle de la mer depuis la terrasse du café qu'à son assiette. C'était peu mais toujours ça de pris. Plus loin il trouva sa chance, un camion était en train de faire la livraison d'un supermarché. Il se glissa entre les palettes et ses griffes fendirent un plastique pour récupérer 2 bouteilles d'eau, avant de s'attaquer à quelques boîtes de conserve. Son larcin à l'abri dans sa besace, il repris la route en grignotant un saucisson. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de transport vers l'est. La Magie devait vraiment être avec lui car ses déambulations l'amenèrent à côté d'un jardin où des moldus chargeaient un camping-car. Un sourire de psychopathe naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'une petite fille se plaignait qu'ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une nuit chez les cousins de Paris avant d'aller en "Autrisse". Vraiment parfait. Une fois que tout ce petit monde fut prêt à partir, Fenrir les mit sous Imperium pour qu'ils le laissent prendre ses aises dans le lit du fond. Ça lui rappelait le Magicobus mais en beaucoup moins violent. Il s'entoura d'une barrière repousse-moldue qui cachait aussi leur odeur pour pouvoir enlever le sort sur eux, retrouvant avec plaisir l'odeur de son compagnon mêlée à la sienne. Renouvelant le sort de sommeil, il se permit finalement de se reposer, ses yeux se fermant sur la route qui défilait derrière eux.

Du remue-ménage le réveilla. Ils étaient déjà arrivés à Paris, ou plus certainement une quelconque banlieue parisienne qui valait aux cousins la dénomination de parisiens pour les provinciaux. Entre la nuit de pleine lune et sa nuit blanche dans la soute du bateau, pas étonnant qu'il ait dormi profondément pendant les quelques heures du trajet. Et il serait ravi de poursuivre sa nuit après avoir dîné et s'être assuré que les sorts de repousse-moldus étaient toujours en place. Les cousins en seraient pour leurs frais s'ils voulaient visiter le camping-car. Une fois la petite bande d'impériumés sortis du camping-car, Fenrir commença à étirer ses membres, se cogna la tête contre le putain de sommier trop bas du lit superposé, vérifia l'état de son louveteau dont la fièvre avait baissée et s'assit au bord du "lit" pour avaler une boîte de conserve. Ça ne valait pas un bon gibier mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Après quoi il relança les sorts de repousse-moldus et le sort de sommeil sur son louveteau avant de se recoucher.

C'est parfaitement reposé qu'il assista au départ matinal de ses conducteurs. Entre parenthèses il était vraiment fier de son impérium, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'agir normalement, du moins pour des imbéciles de moldus. Leurs gamins étaient même parfaitement infects à certains moments. Fenrir préféra couper le son de leurs jérémiades pour se détendre le reste du voyage. Enfin façon de parler, il ne pouvait même pas étendre ses jambes dans cet espace réduit qui donnait une légère sensation de claustrophobie. Et il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir le rideau à l'arrière pour profiter du paysage qui défilait de crainte qu'un automobiliste l'aperçoive et n'appelle la police pour signaler qu'un camping-car ne respectait pas les consignes de sécurité. Il voyait quand même un peu au travers du rideau pas très épais, et il devrait bien s'en contenter. Au final il trouva plus intéressant de détailler son louveteau sous toutes les coutures, grognant à chaque cicatrice qu'il découvrait.

De - trop - nombreuses heures plus tard, après avoir traversé le sud-ouest allemand, ils arrivèrent enfin en Autriche. Ne sachant où ils avaient prévu de s'arrêter, Fenrir les fit garer le véhicule sur le bas-côté de la route à la première forêt qu'ils rencontrèrent avec peu de trafic - sûrement grâce à l'heure tardive, pas étonnant que les gosses râlent avec toute une journée enfermés dans une boîte roulante. Après avoir effacé ses traces du camping-car et relâché son emprise sur les moldus - persuadés d'avoir fait un arrêt pipi - Fenrir se mit à la recherche d'un abri pour passer la nuit dans cette agréable forêt. Décidément, rien ne valait la vie en pleine nature, pensa-t-il en respirant à pleins poumons les effluves boisées.

#POV Harry

Harry commença à s'éveiller tout doucement. Hmm. Pas de réveil ? On devait être le week-end. Mais son matelas était bizarre. Ce n'était pas celui douillet de son lit à Poudlard, pas plus que celui défoncé chez les Dursley. Plutôt... moelleux comme la terre retournée quand il faisait le jardinage. D'ailleurs ça sentait la terre, les herbes et la mousse. Est-ce que les Dursley l'auraient laissé enfermé dehors pour la nuit ? Mais non, il était encore à Poudlard se rappela-t-il, il devait affronter un dragon pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et... Le souvenir de sa balade au clair de lune lui revint. Le loup-garou. La morsure. La douleur qui se répandait dans son corps pour ne laisser ensuite dans son esprit que des impressions floues de course à quatre pattes.

\- Réveillé louveteau ?

La voix le fit sursauter et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, papillonnant un instant à cause de la lumière du soleil. Près de lui, un homme assez grand et costaud le regardait. Au contraire du doux Remus, il dégageait quelque chose de sauvage. A le voir, on pouvait facilement croire qu'il était un loup-garou. Les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent sur leur entourage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'était assez promené dans la forêt interdite pour reconnaître son atmosphère. Et là ça n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Et il n'était pas un spécialiste de la botanique mais il n'avait jamais vu en Angleterre certaines espèces végétales qui l'entouraient.

\- Où on est ?

\- Loin de ces sorciers persécuteurs de loup-garou. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je... je suis... un loup-garou ?

Bien que n'ayant aucun doute sur les événements, il ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase en interrogation. Il se sentait endolori mais pas vraiment différent.

\- Oui. Tu peux le voir comme une malédiction ou comme une bénédiction mais à présent tu fais partie de ma meute et je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui promettait de le protéger. D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait jamais protégé - à part Rogue mais il le faisait juste pour rembourser sa dette de vie envers son père.

\- Mais... pour mes études ?

\- Malheureusement c'est quasiment impossible d'être accepté dans une école de magie quand on est loup-garou. Et tu ne peux pas rester dans la tienne, tu seras tout de suite repéré et chassé.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile à cacher mais il y a un élève loup-garou qui a étudié en secret à Poudlard il y a des années.

\- Mais il a dû être mordu avant sa première année, non ? Devenir loup-garou implique quelques changements d'apparence. La plupart peuvent passer plus ou moins inaperçus mais à moins d'avoir auparavant les yeux châtains ou d'être assez solitaire pour que personne ne connaisse la couleur de tes yeux, tu vas te faire repérer.

Harry porta - inutilement - la main à ses yeux, remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

\- Mes yeux, ils ne sont plus verts ? Et je vois beaucoup mieux.

\- Oui, tu as les jolis yeux mordorés des loups-garou, et ce n'est pas étonnant si ta vue s'est améliorée, le venin a tendance à renforcer les sens. Ton odorat et ton ouïe sont plus acérés aussi.

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les odeurs et les bruits. Effectivement il arrivait à percevoir le doux chuintement des herbes s'écartant au passage d'un... rongeur ? Il y avait aussi le doux pépiement d'oisillons quelque part dans les frondaisons. Les senteurs de la forêt lui paraissaient décuplées et plus complexes par rapport à celles qu'il avait reniflées dans la forêt interdite. L'effet apaisant s'en trouvait décuplé. C'est comme s'il était dans un autre univers, ou dans un rêve, où tout n'était que sensations. La tête penchée en arrière, il eut à peine conscience de se rallonger, s'abandonnant dans l'herbe à la nature environnante. Un moment passa avant que la voix de l'autre retentisse à nouveau :

\- Rendormi, louveteau ?

Complètement détendu, Harry laissa un murmure s'échapper doucement d'entre ses lèvres :

\- Non. Je suis juste bien.

\- Si tu te sens aussi bien, tu devais être destiné à être loup-garou. Il n'y a pas de meilleur état pour profiter de la vie en pleine nature. Les loups-garou qui essayent de s'intégrer à une vie citadine sont en général mal dans leur peau. Encore plus quand ils rejettent leur loup intérieur.

Comme Lupin quoi. C'est vrai que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait l'air en bien meilleur forme que le maraudeur. Harry avait passé toute son enfance à être un "anormal" puis à être un "héros", alors qu'il voulait juste être un enfant comme les autres. S'il essayait de rester au plus près de sa vie actuelle, il ne serait jamais qu'un monstre, souffrant de ce que les autres penseraient de lui et haïssant la pleine lune. Il ne voulait pas voir sa vie comme Lupin voyait la sienne. Il voulait apprécier le monde qui l'entourait et vivre au grand air, lui qui avait si souvent été enfermé. Même la pleine lune ne lui semblait pas si effrayante. S'ils allaient dans de grandes forêts loin de toute habitation, il ne devrait pas y avoir de risque et leurs loups pourraient courir tout leur saoul sans souffrir d'un enfermement.

\- Pourquoi vous étiez dans la forêt interdite ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux avec les Acromentulas et les centaures ? Et puis il y a tout de même des sorciers dans le coin, même si normalement ils ne se baladent pas dehors la nuit.

\- Normalement il n'y a effectivement personne d'assez inconscient pour se promener dans une forêt interdite de nuit, d'autant plus un soir de pleine lune. Et un loup-garou n'a pas grand chose à craindre de ce genre de créatures.

\- Et les dragons ?

\- Hu ? Il n'y a pas de réserve de dragons près de Poudlard, encore moins dans une forêt, ce serait stupide.

\- Ben les sorciers sont stupides alors, ils en ont ramenés 4 pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Je croyais que ces jeux de la mort avaient été interdits ?

\- Ils les ont ré-autorisés cette année avec un peu plus de sécurité.

\- Tss. Sécurité ne rime pas avec dragon. Je n'affronterais certainement pas un dragon pour jouer, et pour rien d'autre d'ailleurs que s'il menaçait un membre de ma meute. Autrement mieux vaut éviter les ennuis quand on le peut.

\- En général les ennuis me trouvent tous seuls. Mais bon, si les adultes se préoccupaient un peu plus de notre avis, on n'aurait pas eu à s'occuper nous-même des problèmes. Et puis on pourrait penser que si le grand Albus Dumbledore sécurise l'accès au tournoi, il aurait pu penser à empêcher que quelqu'un puisse ensorceler la coupe à sa barbe pour forcer un étudiant mineur à participer.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, quelqu'un a voulu te donner en pâture aux dragons ?

\- Ouais. Le pire c'est que j'ai eu beau dire que je n'avais rien fait, et surtout que je ne **VOULAIS PAS** participer, mon nom étant inscrit ils ont dit que j'étais obligé.

\- Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas tromper la coupe en lui refilant des scores nuls pour être resté avec les spectateurs. Décidément tu as bien fait d'aller te promener cette nuit, on va rester loin de ces trompe-la-mort.

\- Mais est-ce qu'ils ne risquent pas de me retrouver ? Surtout si je fais de la magie.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'en feras plus avant ta majorité. En plus tu as égaré ta baguette. Ces prochaines années je vais t'apprendre comme survivre dans la forêt et comment évoluer discrètement dans les villes au besoin. Et comment profiter de la vie plutôt que de se tuer à la tâche dans des boulots stupides pour des gouvernements intolérants. Par sécurité on va rester loin de l'Angleterre et on te trouvera un bonnet ou un bandeau pour cacher ta cicatrice.

Eh bien ça faisait un sacré chamboulement, mais maintenant qu'il y était, autant y aller à fond. Au moins il avait une vraie famille maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il envoie un message à Hermione pour la rassurer, quand même. Et à Sirius aussi.

\- Présentement nous sommes en Autriche mais je pensais continuer plus loin pour gagner les immenses forêts sauvages.

\- En Autriche ?!

\- Tu as dormi un moment. La première transformation est la plus dure. Étant donné ton identité j'ai préféré nous éloigner le plus vite possible. Qui sait ce que le Ministère de la Magie aurait décidé de te faire.

Harry frissonna à l'idée, entre l'avertissement sérieux pour avoir fait de la magie alors que c'était Dobby, le passage d'éponge pour avoir gonflé sa tante parce qu'un criminel en avait après lui et la décision d'exécuter le-dit criminel sans tarder alors que des sorciers dont le grand Albus Dumbledore témoignaient d'une erreur judiciaire, Harry n'était pas fan du Ministère.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne les laisserai pas t'approcher. Tu es mon louveteau maintenant.

Harry se sentit réchauffé à cette idée. C'est un peu comme quand Sirius lui avait parlé d'habiter avec lui quand il serait innocenté. Sauf que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, et du peu qu'il avait échangé avec Sirius, il avait un peu l'impression que celui-ci n'était pas forcément toujours très... responsable ? Après tout il était admis qu'Azkaban rendait fou. Sirius s'en était pas trop mal sorti grâce à son animagus mais il manquait d'équilibre. Et si il serait sûrement un chouette parrain, il ne serait sûrement jamais l'adulte responsable et protecteur qui avait toujours manqué à Harry. Et qu'il n'ait pas cru Harry quand il disait ne pas avoir mis son nom dans la coupe lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Peut-être qu'il aimait plus l'image d'Harry qu'il se faisait qu'Harry lui-même. Un peu comme Snape qui le détestait pour l'image copie-carbone de son père qu'il avait projeté sur lui. Non vraiment, un nouveau départ avec quelqu'un qui apprendrait à le connaître et l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est, quoi de mieux ?

\- D'accord.

#POV Fenrir

Le gamin n'avait posé aucun problème. Il n'avait pas dû avoir une vie très agréable s'il se projetait aussi joyeusement dans la vie de loup-garou. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien même si son côté protecteur en voulait à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pris soin de son compagnon. En parlant de ça, il allait quand même attendre un peu avant de lui dire. Au moins quelques mois, voir années. Comme il était encore jeune il ne ressentait pas le besoin irrésistible de s'accoupler, le marquage suffirait à combler ses instincts. Pour l'instant ils seraient juste un chef de meute et son louveteau. Ce qui serait déjà bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux jusqu'à présent.

\- Bon, reprenons la route. On pourra bavarder en marchant de la vie trépidante des loup-garou.

\- Ok, euh...

\- Appelle-moi Fenrir, louveteau.

\- Ok, Fenrir.

\- Tu vas voir, il n'y a rien de plus magique que la nature et les balades au clair de lune.

Tendant la main à son louveteau, Fenrir le remit vivement sur ses pieds, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage avant de s'avancer dans le sous-bois, vite rejoint par un jeune louveteau plutôt excité qui gambadait pieds nus à ses côtés en allant renifler de-ci de-là, lui souriant joyeusement quand Fenrir le renseignait sur les plantes et les traces qu'il repérait. Oui, décidément, Harry était fait pour être loup-garou, et tant pis pour tous ceux qui voulaient qu'il soit autre chose.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires


End file.
